Por você
by Hana-Lis
Summary: Um motivo para retornar... Você.


_**Nota: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

Essa fanfic é um presente que dedico à querida **Uchiha Teh-chan**, por ter chegado ao "**review número 70**" de _Aishiterumo._

O casal escolhido por ela foi: _**Sasuke e Sakura.**_

Espero que goste my dear!

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Por você**

A rua estava escura, vazia. Já era bem tarde, e as luzes bruxeleantes vinda dos postes, criavam figuras estranhas e sombrias sob as calçadas e por entre becos.

Definitivamente, não era hora para crianças estarem nas ruas.

Aquela era a hora daqueles que viviam nas sombras, daqueles que evitavam a luz e o calor do sol. Era a hora de suas asas negras se abrirem sem receio, era quando podiam flutuar entre os demais sem serem notados.

Era um momento de contradição.

Estranhamente o único momento em que sentia-se livre pra voar, era também o que parecia lhe acorrentar. Grilhões invisíveis, feridas da alma, algo contra o que não podia lutar.

Solidão.

A solidão era eterna em seu âmago, dolorosa, pungente, um câncer, algo contra o que não podia lutar e a noite era ainda mais aterrorizante, fazendo-o sentir-se como um garoto assustado. Isso soava piegas, mas era como fato se sentia, fraco e desprotegido, depois de ter alcançado tanto poder, depois de ter se tornado o ser que causava temor nas pessoas.

Sim, realmente aquilo soava piegas.

Aquele era o momento quando se sentia ainda mais distante de tudo e de todos, quando enfim se fazia perguntas sem respostas e quando se perguntava se tudo aquilo que havia feito, no que havia se tornado, se tudo aquilo, enfim, havia valido a pena. Apenas isso, perguntas e mais perguntas, mas nunca respostas.

Era sempre frio, sempre sozinho, sempre escuro. Até mesmo ali, naquele lugar tão colorido, naquela vila onde nascera e crescera, não conseguia ver cores, brilho, nada. Talvez isso fosse sua sina, que seus olhos pudessem ver somente o negro, as trevas, ou então, o vermelho do sangue. Os melhores olhos de Konoha não podiam ver cores, não podiam ver outras nuances que não negro e o rubro.

Mas sempre fora assim no fim das contas, não é?

Enquanto todos riam, brincavam, se tornavam parte daquela paisagem colorida e feliz, ele, sempre fora acometido por pensamentos obssessivos e destrutivos de morte, sangue e vingança. Aos poucos, sem que ao menos percebesse, era atraído para a orla de um abismo, para uma escuridão tão profunda que dificilmente conseguiria encontrar a saída depois que a adentrasse.

Não havia saída, essa era a cruel verdade.

O ódio corrompe as pessoas, as cega, as acorrenta, por isso mesmo, ainda jazia ali, rodeando a orla do abismo, onde aos poucos enlouquecera e perdera a noção do que era certo e errado.

Mas o que era certo e errado no mundo _Shinobi?_

O que realmente valia a pena? Buscara tanto a sua eterna obssessão em poder, em vingança, e agora que havia conseguido, o que havia lhe sobrado? O que lhe motivava a acordar todos os dias?

Nada.

Não lhe sobrara nada além de sombras. Seu ódio e desejo de vingança haviam culminado em cinzas e não lhe restara mais nada depois disso.

Era vazio.

Era escuro.

Era frio.

Já tivera tudo e agora não tinha nada. As cores estavam ali, do seu lado, mas ele preferira as trevas e ignorara o que de mais importante poderia ter na vida.

"_Você é meu amigo..."._

Ignorara Naruto, ignorara sua amizade, perdera algo verdadeiro e que só agora percebia, fora a mão que o alcançou na beira do abismo antes que realmente caísse. Se tivesse aceitado sua ajuda antes, se tivesse percebido que precisava daquilo mais do que tudo, talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

"_Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun..."._

Também ignorara Sakura, ignorara seu amor. Amor, amizade, esses eram laços que queria cortar, algo que só o atrapalharia em sua sina de vingador, mas então por quê estava ali, retornara justamente ao lugar onde aprendera a odiar a tudo e a todos?

Por que jazia ali como uma gárgula, um vampiro a espreitar as ruas escuras?

Talvez porque houvesse ali um único ponto real de luz e cor. Ele era rosa, tinha o cheiro doce de cerejeiras em flor e parecia tão só quanto à si, apesar do quão diferentes pareciam ser: luz e sombras.

_-Sakura..._

Ela virou a esquina, e ele a seguiu de perto.

* * *

Sakura estava decididamente cansada quando chegou em casa. Buscou as chaves nos bolsos da calça e quase derrubou o jaleco que trazia nos braços.

_-Droga!_

Ela praguejou, contendo a vontade de socar a porta e a derrubar. Só assim acabaria com aquele malabarismo idiota que fazia todo dia para poder entrar, porém, aquilo não era uma boa idéia.

Seria a quarta porta que havia quebrado em menos de um ano morando ali. Os vizinhos na certa iriam começar a temer que, qualquer dia desses, eventualmente, acabassem feito a porta – _destroçada, moída, um pequeno monte de pó _– depois de um _"bom dia" _num dia ruim.

Na terceira vez em que quebrou a porta, Ino lhe disse apenas uma coisa: _"Você precisa é de um namorado, Testuda!"._

Talvez realmente precisasse, ainda mais depois do mal sucedido e conturbado relacionamento que tivera com Sai há alguns anos, mas isso já era de se esperar, não? Relacionamentos com bases frágeis como _esquecer um certo alguém_ e carência de ambas as partes estão mesmo fadados a acabarem mal. A serem bons, enquanto durarem?

Sim. Fora assim que começara e assim que terminara sua história com Sai, mas...

Aquela _porca _precisava mesmo bancar a _amiga-intrometida-e-metida-a- conselheira_ em público?

Depois disso, Kiba passou a lhe lançar olhares estranhos que Sakura não havia gostado nem um pouco. Era como se ele estivesse _"farejando"_, tentando descobrir se ela precisava de sexo ou coisa do tipo.

Kiba era conhecido por proporcinar sexo selvagem a garotas como a si. _Bakas_ desiludidas e cansadas de suspirar por um amor platônico. Pervertidas como Ino que, eventualmente, acabavam com o coração partido ou então, mulheres fortes e destemidas que aparentemente não precisavam de qualquer coisa em suas vidas, como Temari e Tenten.

Ino havia gostado e Tenten havia tido orgasmos múltiplos.

Temari havia escapado, mas só porque Shikamaru enfim havia espantado a preguiça e passado a admirar outras coisas além de nuvens...

_Raios!_ Tudo o que precisava agora era de um bom banho, um pote de sorvete e tv, não de sexo com um estranho que, na verdade, não era estranho, mas que não ficaria consigo até o dia seguinte para lhe desejar um bom dia.

E mesmo que fosse o caso, que aceitasse o convite de Kiba, era muito provável que acabasse dormindo em meio ao percurso...

_Óh, sexo selvagem com alguém que mal tem ânimo pras preliminares?_

Realmente não podia ser incluída na lista garotas que Kiba gostaria de _"ajudar"._

_Gomen, _Kiba-kun,mas isso excede o altruísmodo_ "bom samaritano" _de Konoha...

Os dias interminavelmente longos que passava no hospital só lhe davam ânimo pra isso, tv, sorvete, mais sorvete, mais tv, essa era a verdade. Naruto sempre lhe convidava para sair, como sempre era quem a punha pra cima, mas achava maldade aceitar o convite agora que, enfim, ele havia percebido os sentimentos de Hinata. Fazer papel de_ vela, _definitivamente_,_ não estava em seus planos de uma sexta a noite.

Realmente estava sem opções, além daquele programa de solteirona amargurada.

Sakura retirou os sapatos sem sequer a ajuda das mãos e os abandonou num canto qualquer do apartamento. Seria mais uma sexta à noite com direito à muito sorvete e filmes melosos na tv. Tentou acender a luz e iluminar aquele breu, mas nada aconteceu. Mecheu no interruptor mais algumas vezes e então praguejou.

_-Droga!_ Era só o que me faltava agora... Uma sexta-feira sem energia elétrica? Sem tv? Sem banho quente?

Um suspiro de desgosto escapou de sua boca e Sakura deu mais alguns passos, mas então parou. No meio da sala havia um único ponto de luz, a que vinha da janela, a luz pálida da lua. A cortina flutuou sobre a brisa fresca da noite e o que vislumbrou ali, fez seu coração parar. Era impossível, era...

_-Sas... Sasuke-kun?_

Sua voz falhou, assim como seu coração.

Olhos negros, cabelos cor de ébano e sedosos. Fios de seda a emoldurarem um rosto de mármore... A perfeição. E, então, ele, já não estava mais ali, o seu anjo das sombras...

Foi tão rápido, um vislumbre, algo provavelmente projetado por sua mente, por seu coração, pensou Sakura, mas então percebeu que algo assim jamais poderia ser tão real.

Ainda o podia sentir ali.

As pernas de Sakura tremeram, jaziam como frágeis tiras de pano pregadas ao seu corpo, algo que não a podia sustentar. De uma forma estranha e inexplicável sabia que aquilo não havia sido uma alucinação.

Não havia como ser uma alucinação.

-Sasuke...?

-Hai. Sou eu, Sakura.

A voz dele, grave, séria, soprou em seu ouvido e a kunoichi se arrepiou inteira.

Cinco anos e tudo ainda era igual, ainda não conseguia manter-se imune a ele. Ele ainda invadia sem permissão o seu pequeno universo paralelo e ela o deixava se instalar ali como seu imperador, sem qualquer recusa, na verdade, com grande espectativa, ansiedade.

Sasuke esperava no mínimo ser socado por aparecer daquele jeito, era o que merecia depois de tantos anos sem qualquer contato, mas após um longo instante de silêncio, Sakura enfim se voltou para si. Não havia raiva ali, ou qualquer fragmento de rancor nas belas esmeraldas que eram seus olhos, entretanto, eles jaziam úmidos.

Uma pequena lágrima rolou pelo rosto suave e pálido da kunoichi para que então, um doce sorriso lhe moldasse os lábios pequenos.

_-Arigato, Sasuke-kun! _

Sasuke piscou confuso. Ela o agradecia por quê? Pelo quê? Não havia motivo algum pra isso, muito pelo contrário. Agradecimentos para um ninja foragido como a si, alguém que tentara destruir a própria vila e, principalmente, alguém que tentara destruir os próprios amigos?

Enquanto digladiava consigo mesmo em seu âmago, Sakura o confundia com seu sorriso, tao doce, tão belo, algo que realmente não merecia.

Sakura mirou aquele rosto bonito. Há quanto tempo não fazia isso? Em frente à si jazia um homem, um homem sofrido, cheio de cicatrizes e feridas abertas. Elas não estavam em sua carne, expostas, não podiam ser vistas dessa forma, mas eram profundas. Em seus olhos ônix podia ver claramente cada uma delas e o quanto elas doiam, o quanto o castigavam.

Uchiha Sasuke era uma criatura composta por extremos, por opostos. Um ser belo e temeroso.

Aquela era a face de alguém que fora corroído pelo ódio desde a sua tenra idade, mas isso em nada ofuscava sua beleza, algo quase intocável, aliás, ele, sempre, fora intocável, não? Aquele rosto bonito escondia o horror aprisionado dentro de si, o medo, o ódio, talvez, fosse sua _'máscara'._

Máscara? Talvez essa fosse a real causa dele ser odiado e temido na mesma proporção em que era amado e admirado. Sasuke era um anjo negro, nele jaziam a beleza e o temor, não havia como separar essas duas partes de si mesmo. Elas se diferiam como água e vinho, mas eram parte de sua essência, sua aterradora essência.

Era preciso compreender cada uma dessas partes para então o compreender por completo.

_-Bem vindo de volta, Sasuke-kun..._

Sakura sorriu e então aproximou os lábios dos dele, um toque doce e gentil, algo inesperado pelo Uchiha, mas que a kunoichi sabia ser a forma mais completa de lhe dizer aquilo.

Depois de tantos anos era recebido com um beijo? Sasuke demorou alguns segundos para entender aquele gesto.

Era como um sonho, essa era a verdade, mas um sonho jamais seria tão vívido como aquilo. Sonhos não tem o cheiro e nem o sabor doce das cerejeiras... _Jamais_ conseguiria ser tão doce.

Sasuke nem ao menos se deu conta, mas já fazia parte daquele sonho. Involuntáriamente. Instintivamente. Sua boca já não se continha com apenas o toque doce e gentil dos lábios dela.

Queria mais.

A correspondeu tão ávidamente, tão possessivamente, como jamais pensou que corresponderia a uma mulher.

Suas mãos buscaram os cabelos róseos, seus dedos se enredando a nuca da kunoichi que entreabriu os lábios e agarrou-se ao seu quimono. As unhas compridas lhe arranharam o peito parcialmente desnudo e Sasuke gemeu contra a boca pequena, um gemido rouco de excitação, de desejo.

Sakura havia acendido a chama dentro de si e agora ela lhe fervia o sangue. Ela lhe era completamente entregue e mesmo que outras mulheres já o houvessem sido antes, aquilo era diferente. Era diferente por um simples motivo, dessa vez, ele, também tinha vontade de se entregar. Não desejava um simples sucumbir ao prazer, desejava mais. Desejava que a chama jamais se apagasse.

Aquilo não era certo, não depois de tudo, mas Sasuke tinha absoluta certeza do que queria naquele momento.

_-Sakura..._

Sua voz saiu baixa, porem carregada de desejo. Um múrmúrio abafado por bocas famintas, por mãos e corpos quentes. Em resposta, Sakura agarrou-se ainda mais a si.

Sakura não esperava, não queria, palavras ou explicações, apenas, _o queria,_ nada mais além disso. Os anos passados? Eles não mais importavam, assim como as lágrimas derrubadas. O importante era o agora, aquele momento, mesmo que aquele fosse o único que tivessem.

Sasuke sentiu-a de súbito impulsinar-se contra si para então laçar as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Sua boca era só paixão, só desejo, e não houve como resistir – não queria mais resistir. Suas mãos apertaram-lhe os quadriz com firmeza e tão logo Sasuke a compria contra a parede próxima.

Mãos, lábios, ambos se buscavam em meio a penumbra da sala e ali mesmo fizeram amor pela primeira vez. Sem palavras, sem explicações, sem certo ou errado.

* * *

Sakura jamais havia despertado tão bem quanto naquela manhã.

Despertar com um sorriso nos lábios não era algo comum em sua vida, mas naquela manhã, a primeira coisa que fez, assim que abriu os olhos, fora sorrir.

Era dificil para si admitir, mas Ino as vezes tinha razão...

Daquela vez aquela porca havia acertado, havia sim coisas muito melhores que sorvete e chocolate, assim como programas muito melhores do que tv, fosse numa sexta à noite, fosse em qualquer outro dia.

_-Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!_

Sakura sorriu, um sorriso tão brilhante quanto o de Rock Lee e tão largo quanto o de Naruto. Rolou na cama, mas tão logo seu sorriso morreu.

Ela estava vazia.

O cheiro dele ainda estava ali, não só em seus lençóis, mas em seu corpo todo também. O gosto dele ainda estava em sua boca, mas ele, ele, nada mais era que uma lembrança agora. Um sonho? Devaneio?

Sakura deixou-se cair de encontro ao colchão, os olhos verdes úmidos a fitar o teto.

Ele realmente havia feito aquilo? Havia partido sem sequer se despedir? Como ele podia ter feito isso? Como era possível que ele fizesse isso depois do que fizeram na noite passada? De ter se entregado tão sem recusa a ele? Sem ter lhe exigido nada mais que o seu amor?

Não podia reclamar, não depois de ter realizado um sonho de anos. Não depois de terem feito amor no tapete da sala, na cama, no chuveiro...

Haviam compensado anos em uma única noite, mas ela tinha mesmo de ser a única? Nunca mais iria se satisfazer com sorvete e tv, mas Sasuke mais uma vez não se preocupava com seus sentimentos.

Como podia ter se esquecido disso? Uchiha Sasuke sempre repudiou todo e qualquer tipo de sentimento, eles formavam laços e laços eram desnecessários em sua vida. Laços, eram fraqueza.

Como podia ser tão inocente depois de tantos anos? Ainda guardar no peito aquele sonho? Esperar que ele um dia realmente retornasse?

Não fora o suficiente. O seu amor nunca fora suficiente no fim das contas...

_-Baka! Você é mesmo muito baka, Sakura!_

A kunoichi praguejou e grossas lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos claros.

* * *

_-Good morning, Sakura-chan! _

Naruto mirou a face triste da amiga e tão logo seu sorriso sumiu. Aproximou-se e lhe tocou o ombro com carinho.

_-Dattebayo!_ O que aconteceu com você Sakura-chan?

Sakura se limitou a um meio sorriso forçado quando se voltou para o amigo.

-Tudo e nada.

-Ahm? –Naruto coçou a cabeça sem entender e Sakura desconversou.

-Naruto... O que foi? Acaso a sua casa foi infestada por _insetos mutantes_ mais uma vez? Ahm?

-Como? –Naruto mais uma vez parecia confuso e franziu o cenho.

-Pra você estar acordado a essa hora da manhã...; Sakura voltou os olhos para o relógio de pulso que usava. –Bem, aquela barata mais parecia um rato... Lembra daquela barata horrosa que eu achei na sua gaveta de...

-Sakura; Naruto a interrompeu e a kunoichi se voltou para si, para encontrar ali outro Naruto, aquele que fez o seu sorriso morrer. Ele era sério e preocupado.

-Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, Naruto; Sakura tentou escapar pela tangente. –Tsunade-sama mandou me chamar e...

-O que? –Naruto se sobressaltou e por alguns instantes abandonou sua expressão preocupada. –Tsunade-obaa-chan também mandou me chamar, disse que era importante; concluíu o loiro.

-Hai, mas não faço idéia do que possa ser; Sakura respondeu a uma pergunta não feita, mas que sabia estar na cabeça do amigo.

_-Datebayo!_

-O que foi Naruto? –Sakura se assustou com o sonoro tapa que Naruto deu em sua própria testa.

-Será que ela mandou nos chamar porque finalmente decidiu me nomear Hokage?

* * *

Quando a porta grande e imponete do gabinete da Hokage se fez presente, Sakura hesitou. Tinha medo do que poderia encontrar atrás dela. Mas poderia o que quer que estivesse escondido ali ser pior do que o acontecido a noite passada?

A kunoichi não teve tempo para pensar, pois diferente de si, Naruto queria descobrir o quanto antes do que se tratava, não importando se fosse bom ou ruim. Naruto sempre esperava o lado bom das coisas, mesmo nos piores momentos, entretanto, era pouco provável que houvesse nomeação de sexto Hokage aquela manhã.

A porta do gabinete da Godaime se escancarou sob as mãos afoitas de Naruto e tão logo, ambos se depararam com o rosto sisudo da Hokage. Óbviamente que Tsunade-sama não havia gostado nada da forma pouco cortês de entrarem.

_-Naruto!_ –Sakura lhe deu uma chave de braço no pescoço e o arrastou para perto da mesa da Hokage, juntos fazendo uma reverência. –Peça desculpas a Tsunade-sama, Naruto!

_-Datebayo,_ Sakura-chan, isso doi, sabia? –Naruto reclamava ainda preso sob o braço da kunoichi.

-Uhm-uhm; Tsunade pigarreou se recostando contra a cadeira, fazendo-os enfim se recompor. –Tem coisas que realmente nunca mudam, não é? –a Godaime sorriu vendo-os corar ligeiramente.

-Gomen, Tsunade-sama é que; Sakura começou, mas parou, diante da expressão séria na face da mestra.

-Sabem por quê os chamei aqui? –ela indagou e Naruto sorriu.

-Pra me nomear o Sexto Hokage? –disparou o loiro e a Godaime franziu o cenho sem entender e depois sorriu.

-Não.

_-Datebayou!_ –Naruto praguejou e deixou-se esvair todo o ânimo que o inflava até então.

-Naruto; a Hokage o chamou e esperou que o loiro a fitasse. –Talvez ainda demore um pouco pra que esse seu sonho se realize, mas se bem me lembro, não era apenas esse sonho que tinha, não é? Tão pouco você não é Sakura? –Tsunade se voltou para a púpila vendo-a trocar um olhar de confusão com Naruto.

-Obaa-chan; começou Naruto, sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

-Kakashi precisava de mais alguém entre os AMBUS; continuou Tsunade.

-Eu, eu não... Não estou entendendo, Tsunade-sama; Sakura deu dois passos em direção a mesa.

-Kakashi; Tsunade chamou e o homem saiu das sombras se fazendo presente entre os demais, junto de outro AMBU de rosto oculto.

Sakura piscou confusa. Fazia alguns anos que Kakashi havia retornado ao esquadrão AMBU, até aí tudo bem, o que não entendia era o porque a nomeação de outro membro devia ser feita diante dela e Naruto.

-Yo! –Kakashi os cumprimentou num sorriso, seu rosto como sempre mascarado, mas diferente do compaheiro AMBU, mantinha a máscara do esquadrão numa das mãos.

Sakura estava cada vez mais confusa, e com Naruto, não devia ser diferente, só então Tsunade enfim desfez o mistério.

-Sasuke, enfim, está de volta a Konoha.

Sakura e Naruto se entreolharam sem entender, ambos com as bocas escancaradas, mas sem conseguir proferir palavra alguma. A Hokage que já esperava por isso, apenas continuou o relato.

-Ontem a noite ele veio até mim, na verdade, durante a madrugada e quase me matou de susto, mas... Uhm; a Hokage fez uma pausa, pigarreou e então continuou. –Enfim, ele me disse que está disposto a trabalhar para Konoha mais uma vez, então, achei que não havia opção melhor do que o incluír no time AMBU. Sasuke possuí habilidades excepcionais, é de grande valia que retorne até nós, mas ainda é considerado um ninja desertor. Eu posso lhe conceder perdão, mas levará tempo até que ele não seja mais visto como uma ameaça ao País do Fogo e sim um aliado.

Ambos ouviram tudo aquilo em silêncio até que o AMBU mascarado ao lado de Kakashi, enfim, retirou a máscara que lhe cobria a face. Naruto finalmente despertou daquele transe e então balbuciou:

-Por que?

Os olhos negros de Sasuke miraram o amigo por um bom tempo e então buscaram os da kunoichi ao seu lado.

-Por você...

Sakura sentiu as palavras dele recaírem sobre si como a queda de uma cascata. Não havia sido sonho então? A noite passada havia sido real? Ele enfim havia retornado?

-Por vocês; Sasuke voltou a mirar Naruto e depois Kakashi, que depositou a mão em seu ombro num gesto amigável.

É, ele, enfim, havia retornado e Sakura deu-se conta disso quando viu Naruto entre lágrimas, risos e ameaças veladas de morte enquanto abraçava o amigo. Enfim a sua luta havia valido a pena?

A sua espera havia valido a pena?

Sakura soube a resposta assim que se viu, mais uma vez na mira daqueles olhos ônix, mesmo que por sobre os ombros de Naruto.

**FIM!**

* * *

**N/a:** Confesso que esse não é o meu casal favorito, entretanto, escrevi com muito carinho essa fanfic, pois adoro a Sakura, assim como o Sasuke, mesmo que não necessariamente como um casal. Espero que não só você, querida _**Uchiha**_, mas todos os fãs do casal tenham gostado! ^^

Se, sim...

Bem...

Me mandem reviews! ^^

Bjus!

Ja ne!

**Ps.:** As fanfic presente das demais garotas virão na ordem, 80, 90...


End file.
